fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
So long!
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : So long! ; Release Date : 2013.02.20 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90195～6 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-195～6 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90197～8 (Limited Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-197～8 (Regular Edition Type-K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90199～200 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-199～200 (Regular Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1145 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # So long! / Senbatsu # Waiting room / Undergirls # #* (Type-A) Ruby / Team A #* (Type-K) Yuuhi Marie (夕陽マリー) / Team K #* (Type-B) Sokode inu no unchi fun jau ka ne? (そこで犬のうんち踏んじゃうかね？) / Team B # So long! (off-vocal) # Waiting room (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Ruby (off-vocal) #* (Type-K) Yuuhi Marie (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Sokode inu no unchi fun jau ka ne? (off-vocal) ; DVD # So long! Music Video # Waiting room Music Video # #* (Type-A) Ruby Music Video #* (Type-K) Yuuhi Marie Music Video #* (Type-B) Sokode inu no unchi fun jau ka ne? Music Video # #* (Type-A) Kouhaku Omnibus #* (Type-K) Kouhaku Akagumi Digest #* (Type-B) Kouhaku Shirogumi Digest # (Type-B) Sugar Rush Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # So long! # Waiting room # Tsuyoi Hana (強い花) / Kenkyuusei # So long! (off-vocal) # Waiting room (off-vocal) # Tsuyoi Hana (off-vocal) Included Members '"So long!"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team A: Kang Seulgi, Lee Kaeun, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Jeong Eunji, Jung Haerim, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Park Chorong '"Waiting Room"' Undergirls (アンダーガールズ) (22 Members) (Hwang Eunbi & Choi Yewon Centers) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jang Yeeun, Jung Mimi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban, Yoo Shiah * Team K: Cho Miyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Yerim, Roseanne Park, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Choi Yewon, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Sojung, Oh Seunghee '"Ruby"' Team A (チームA) (21 Members) (Kang Seulgi & Wendy Son Centers) * Team A: Choi Yuna, Elkie Chong, Hwang Eunbi, Im Nayeon, Jang Sojin, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Mimi, Kang Seulgi, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jennie, Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Liu Xiening, Viian Wong, Wendy Son, Yoo Shiah '"Yuuhi Marie"' Team K (チームK) (23 Members) (Hyun Seunghee & Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team K: Baek Yebin, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Ha Sooyoung, Han Dong, Hyun Seunghee, Ji Suyeon, Jung Soyeon, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Jiho, Kim Sohee, Kim Yerim, Kim Yongsun, Lee Yoobin, Moon Byulyi, Myoui Mina, Park Jiwon, Roseanne Park, Seo Soojin, Son Jihyun, Song YuQi, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoon Bomi '"Sokode inu no unchi fun jau ka ne?"' Team B (チームB) (22 Members) (Kim Seolhyun and Park Chorong Centers) * Team B: Ahn Heeyeon, Cho Haseul, Choi Hyojung, Choi Yewon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Hirai Momo, Jeong Eunji, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Ki Heehyun, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sojung, Kim Yewon, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Miyauchi Haruka, Oh Hayoung, Oh Seunghee, Park Chorong '"Tsuyoi Hana"' Kenkyuusei (研究生) (21 Members) (Choi Yuju Center) * Kenkyuusei: Choi Yoonah, Choi Yuju, Heo Jiwon, Heo Yoorim, Jeon Somi, Jung Yiyeon, Kim Bora, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Sohee, Kim Sohye, Kwon Chaewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Gahyeon, Lee Naeun, Lee Yukyung, Son Chaeyoung, Uhm Jungwoo, Yoon Songhee General Information So long! is AKB48's 30th single. Trivia * It's a graduation themed song. * It's Kang Seulgi's first time being center of a single. * Ahn Heeyeon, Baek Yebin, Jang Sojin and Kim Chungha's last single. * The music video is a 60 minute long movie. * This is the eighth AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO!, the second being RIVER, the third one being Heavy Rotation, fourth being Beginner, fifth being Flying Get, sixth being GIVE ME FIVE! and seventh being Gingham Check. * There were also three TV dramas titled "So long!", one for each Team. Category: AKB48 Singles